Super Help
by Rosel
Summary: Oliver helps Lois and Chloe
1. Chapter 1

Title: Super Help

Spoiler: Loosely based on spoilers of season finale (and other speculation)

A/N: This is a sequel to "Messages" based on the idea that Oliver and Chloe have been keeping in touch

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville

Oliver rushed into Smallville Medical Center. He had gotten a frantic message from Chloe telling him that Lois got shot in the gut. He had just finished shutting down one of the 33.1 facilites when he got the message. He rushed to Smallvile by helicopter immeditely. After talking to the front desk he had gotten her room number. When he arrived at the room he was suurprised not only to see Lois laying in the hospital bed but Chloe laying in the hospital bed next to her.

Lois laid in a hospital gown on life support. Chloe laid on the next bed wearing her regular clothes of jeans and a red shirt. Olver didn't understand he thought that Lois was the only one who was injured. If Chloe was hurt wouldn't she mention it? Thinking about it he didn't think she would. Chloe and him have been keeping in touch for the past few months. Mostly it's been her leaving angry messages and apologies on his voice mail. But they have been talking some. They actaully have had some pretty descent conversations. He actually have gotten used to hearing her voice. He examened Chloe closer and put her strand of blonde hair behind her ear. He saw her white cloudy glazed over eyes. She appeared to be in some sort of catonic state.

His hand linger on her cheek when he heard a voice behind him, "Olvier?"

Turning around he saw Lois sitting up surprised to see Oliver. Olver was shocked and releived all at once.

"Lois." He said hugging her.

"Are you ok?"

Lois fell into his arms crying.

"Oh, Oliver, it's all my fault."

Oliver patted her light brown hair comforting her.

"It's going to be ok."

Lois jerked herself away from the embrace. Trying to blink away her tears she said,

"Oliver what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Chloe told me you were shot. She sounded really worried."

Lois sat looking at Chloe in pain, she whispered, "Chloe."

Lois stood up shaking. She touched Chloe lightly, "Oh, Chloe, I am so sorry."

Oliver stood by her touching her shoulder, "Lois. You need to rest you were shot."

"I feel fine." Lois pushed him away from her.

Then Lois glanced out the window and saw Lex coming towards them talking to a doctor.

She ran to the window and shut the blinds.

"We have to get her out of here."

Oliver noticed that it was odd that she wasn't hooked up to the machine or in a hospital gown.

Franticlly Lois was starting to put a sheet over Chloe.

"They can't find her here like this. Who knows what he'll do."

"Lois."

"Help me hide her!" Lois asked desperately.

Oliver nodded.

When Lex entered the room Lois was laying down with her eyes closed.

Lex said to the doctor,"And she was shot in the gut?"

"Yes, she was hemmeraging we manged to stop the bleeding but... wait." The doctor looked at the machine.

"What is it doctor?"

"Her vitals are perfectly normal."

"Isn't that a good thing? She's recovering."

"Yes, but her vitals are to healthy for someone who has been shot."

Oliver was hidng underneath the bed hiding with Chloe's body.

"Keep me updated." Lex said and then him and doctor left.

Oliver quietly took out his cellphone and started texting someone.

When he heard the door closed he got out from under the bed carrying Chloe.

Lois got up, "That was close, how are we going to get her out of here."

" I got that covered, but your going to have to trust me."

Suddenly she felt a huge gust of wind and saw a red blur.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Suddenly the red blur came into focus it was a guy wearing and red and yellow hooded suit with a lightning symbol across his chest. The out fit seemed some what similar to the Green Arrow's. He even wore red sunglasses in the similar fashion.

"What's up boss?" He asked then he saw Chloe's limp body in Oliver's arms. He backed away taking off his sunglasses and hood.

"Chloe?" He said in a mixture of shock and grief.

"Who are you?" Lois asked.

"He's a friend."

Bart ignored Lois still staring at Chloe. "Chloe, not Chloe."

He put a hand on Chloe's face. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure but she's not safe here." Oliver said sternly as he handed Chloe to Bart. Bart held unto her gently but tightly.

"Hey, how do you know my cousin?" Lois asked Bart.

Bart noticed Lois for the first time and was about to say something when Oliver interrupted him, "Lois we don't have time for that right now Chloe is in danger. If Lex finds her like this he'll take her trying to find answers. She's not safe with Lex."

"I know that. But I don't know this guy."

"But I do and he'll take her to a safe place trust me."

Lois shook her head, "Ok."

Oliver nodded at Bart, "You know where to take her."

Bart nodded back and sped out of there.

"Wow, interesting friends you have there." Lois said.

"Yeah, this is Smallville, so Lois we got to get you out of here, too."

Lois shrugged, "Oliver, I told you, I'm fine."

"Exactly, you do look really fine and healthy for someone who was shot in the gut."

"So what's your point?"

"Lois, Lex saw your vitals, he's curious, he'll be back here looking for answers."

Lois sighed, "And exactly are we going to do that? Should I just sign my self out and say just kidding I wasn't really shot."

"Just wait, I'll get you out of here."

Lois stood up suddenly looking very pail she said, "This isn't happening."

She then fainted and Oliver caught her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lois woke up in a familiar couch cover by a green silk sheet. Rubbing her eyes everything was blurry until the room slowly came into focus. She recognized the familiar scent of the place she used to frequent often. She heard Oliver talking on the phone, "Ok, Mrs. Kent tell him I was looking for him, it's important. It concerns Chloe. I don't know. I let you know when I do. Thanks."

He acknowledged Lois as she started to get up, he pointed to some clothes of her sitting on the edge of the couch.

"I had a change of clothes brought up for you. I had my doctors take a look at you. You're going to be just fine you were just in shock."

Lois swallowed hard, "There wasn't even a scar was there?"

Oliver shook his head, "No ones going to know that. Your records of your last visit to the hospital mysteriously disappeared. And no one will even know Chloe was there."

"Why are you doing all of his?"

"I told you. I was worried."

"Yeah, ok, where's Chloe?"

"She's in a safe place."

"Where is she?" Lois demanded this time slightly louder.

"I told you in a…"

"Don't give me this safe place crap! Where is my cousin?!" She yelled.

Oliver was about to say something but instead he took a seat on the leather couch sitting next to her, he looked her in the eye, and very serious he said, "I'll take you to her. You just have to wait. There's something I have to take care of first."

Lois calmed down a little, "Where is this safe place?"

"Star Labs in star city." Oliver said

Lois backed away in horror, "Oh my god your just like him. You did all of this to experiment on my little cousin."

"No. I'm not like him. There are doctors there that I trust and are doing everything they can to help your cousin. She's safe there. No one knows about this Lab Lois, no one except the people that I trust."

Lois started to breathe a little easier, "Well, you better take care what ever you need to so I can see my cousin as soon as possible."

They took Oliver's helicopter into Star City. Lois sat there in silence staring out of the window. When they arrived at Star labs he took her directly to the room Chloe was staying at. It was a private room, it looked nicer then any hospital room Lois had been at and she has seen her share of hospital rooms. Chloe was still in a cationic state. This time she was hook up to a life support machine and wearing a hospital gown. Next to her bed side on a mahogany wooden dresser laid a beautiful arrangement of orange tulips.

Folding her arms with a grave look on her face she said with out looking at Oliver, "I need some time alone with my cousin."

"Of Course, I'll be in my office down the hall if you need anything."

Lois sat on the chair besides Chloe, "Oh, Chloe." Lois touched Chloe's bright blonde hair lovingly tears flooding out.

"Chloe, I am so sorry. This was all my fault. If I only knew… maybe...I wouldn't have…I was dying…and you saved me. I love you Chlo. I 'm your older cousin I'm supposed to be protecting you. You have to fight this Chloe. You have to pull through. I don't know what I'll do."

Clark rushed into Oliver's office blowing papers all over Oliver's desk.

"Bart now is not the time." Oliver said annoyed then he looked up and saw Clark.

"Clark, where have you been? I've been turning the world upside down trying to reach you."

"I'm sorry. I got your message where's Chloe?"

"Uh, you better sit down Clark."

"Is she ok?" Clark asked as he sat down.

"She's in a cationic state Clark."

"What? How? What happened?"

"She called me yesterday and told me that Lois got shot."

"Is she ok?"

"Miraculously. When I got there she looked really healthy for someone who just got shot. She was just devastated. I found Chloe in a cationic state. It must have just happened when I arrived because the doctors didn't look at her. Lois was trying to make sure they didn't. But the doctors and Lex saw the vitals of Lois' miraculous recovery."

Clark found himself thinking out loud, "Chloe's ability is healing."

"It looks that way. Don't worry Clark my doctors are doing everything they can to save Chloe."

"Oh, no, I have to get her out of here they can't exper…"

"Clark, look who you are talking to here the guy that has been shutting down 33.1 labs all over this continent. I wouldn't let them experiment on her. They are doing what ever they can to help her. They have their experience with helping meteor infected people before."

"Meteor infected? What makes you think…" Clark stood up getting defensive.

"Clark, one we've done Chloe's blood work to see how we can help her and two she already told me she was infected."

"What?"

"Yeah, Clark that doesn't matter. What matters now is we need to do what ever it takes to save Chloe."

"I know, so these doctors do they have any idea of what happened?"

"From what they inquired so far from her blood work was that there was a lot of energy extracted out of her, probably from when she healed Lois. She would have died if it wasn't for this unusual trace of blood they found."

"From the meteor?" Clark asked.

"Not exactly. These doctors have dealt with meteor infected blood before but this is different. It's alien."


	4. Chapter 4

Super Help 4

Clark moved uncomfortably in his seat, "Uh, alien?"

"Yeah, it's foreign to her body. This trace is unlike anything the doctors have ever seen before. And my doctors have seen plenty of unusual things."

Clark gazed out into space, "It can't be."

"It can't be what?"

"Oh nothing, I… your doctors can help her though right?"

"Their doing everything they can with what they know. But Clark I need you to be straight with me. Do you know what this is?"

Clark reflected in a worried state. It all came back to him. The vision of Chloe possessed by a witch came to his mind. He saw her seductive malicious face as she scratched his chest until it bled sucking his blood. He was very weak at that moment since his powers were stripped from him. He hasn't thought about that in so long. He preferred to block things like that from his memory not to dwell too much when weird possessions or transformations happen to the people he cares about. If Chloe had some trace of his blood in her system that is where it must have came from. And it was keeping her alive. Clark remembered when Lionel had his blood he discovered that his blood had some type of healing mechanism.

Clark looked back at Ollie he had done all of this to save Chloe. Clark didn't know what he would do with out Chloe. She was his best friend, his secret keeper and his sole supporter. He didn't know what he would do without her. He had promised that he would be her bomb squad and not let anything bad happen to her. She had been so frightened about being meteor infected and he reassured her he would be there for her, but he wasn't. Good thing Ollie was here when he was. He was slowly discovering it was a good idea to have allies in the super hero business. Chloe was his greatest ally of all and the last conversation he had with her was a fight. He's been awfully busy lately with finding zoner's he was leaving Chloe out of things more and more. Chloe complained that he was cutting her out of her role as side kick. Clark denied that but in truth he would rather lose her as his side kick then lose her forever. She was so fragile as a human. And she feared her death or possible insanity even more as she discovered she was infected by the meteor.

Clark had promised Chloe that he would be her bomb squad. He would save her no matter what. Then Ollie said pulling him away from his thoughts, "Clark. Do you know what this is?

"Actually I do. It's my blood."

"Excuse me?"

"The trace of blood you found. It's what is keeping her alive?"

"Yes." Oliver said slowly waiting for a more reliable response that actually made sense.

"It has to be my blood. It's a long story but the reader digest version is that Chloe was possessed by a witch and she sucked my blood."

"A witch? Not a vampire?" Ollie asked skeptically.

"No the vampire was Lana."

"And I thought my girl friends were weird. Ok, then that would make you?"

"Alien, yeah." Clark answered a waiting for Oliver's response.

Oliver put all of his papers together in a vanilla folder then he said, "Ok, so what makes you think this trace we found is your blood."

"Because I know it has this healing mechanism inside it somehow. If this small trace is keeping Chloe alive then maybe more of it will save Chloe."


	5. Chapter 5

Super Help 5

"Maybe Clark, but if you donate your blood to Chloe you'll be exposing your self to my doctors."

Clark fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably. He knew that there were plenty of risks involved in trusting doctors he barely knew. He would be exposing himself and secrets to perfect strangers. His parents had always taught him to protect his secret. But they also taught him to help people. Clark thought about Chloe lying helpless in a hospital bed. She needed his help. He had promised to be her bomb squad. He knew that this was the only way to save Chloe. So he was going to do what ever it took to save Chloe no matter the risk.

"I know but obviously you trust these doctors or you wouldn't have let them touch Chloe. I trust you, so I will trust them. Plus, Chloe is worth the risk."

"I know she is." Ollie said full heartedly and then continued, "I know how much she means to you."

"Ok, so let's do this. You by any chance wouldn't have meteor rocks here would you?" Clark asked.

Ollie had a confused look on his face, "Yeah, but doesn't that stuff make you sick. Can't it kill you?"

"Like I said Chloe is worth the risk." Clark said firmly.

"But Clark..."

"It's the only way a needle can pierce my skin."

Ollie rubbed his fore head for a minute taking all of it in and calculating his options his head said, "Ok, Clark, I'll set it up. Just sit tight."

Clark went to see Chloe.

He found Lois lying on Chloe's bedside over her folded arms. Her hair scattered messily everywhere. Normally, Clark wouldn't have disturbed her but he needed to see Chloe. So he tapped her on her shoulder.

She jumped up startled, and turned around, her eyes were blood shot and her face was had that sticky glow of old tears.

"Smallville? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Chloe, Oliver told me what happened."

Lois swallowed hard and looked down at Chloe shrouded with regret, "He told you everything?"

"Everything he knows." Clark said with a pinch of sensitivity he knew what Lois went through must have been traumatic. He also knew how protective of Chloe she was.

Lois nodded looking down at Chloe.

"Yeah."

"Lois, do you mind, I'd like a minute alone with Chloe."

"Oh, yeah of course." Lois stammered out of there in some sort of daze. Clark has not seen this side of Lois. The Lois he knew was barely there but it should be expected with Chloe's state. Chloe has had near death experiences before and Lois has been there for some of them but this was different somehow.

Clark could not dwell on that right now he came here with set objective: to talk to Chloe. Some said that people can hear you when you speak to them in a comma. If Chloe heard anyone it would be Clark they did have this special bond. Clark sat down beside Chloe he cupped her cheek gently and stroked her hair.

"Hey, Chlo, it's me your…" Clark started to get choked up as he saw her glazed over eyes. She had to get out of this. He took a deep breath and spoke again, "Chloe, I'm here for you, now, I know you said that I couldn't save everyone but I made you a promise that I would be your own personal bomb squad and I am. I wish I was there to help you through it to be by your side. You are my best friend chlo, you are always by my side. So I'm here now to help you and to save you like I always have we save each other or at least that it what we've both grown into the past few years. You always call me your hero but the truth is you're my hero Chloe I don't know where I would be without you."

Clark rubbed her temple and then kissed her forehead gently. Then he whispered seriously, "That is why I have to do this Chlo, it's the only way. I just hope you don't hate me for it."


	6. Chapter 6

Clark sat on the sterile hospital bed with full resolve. He sat there waiting, he hated waiting being capable of such speeds had not helped him be very patient. He took his shirt off. The only person who could talk him into being patient was Chloe. Clark sat up and then he lay back down once Ollie came in the room carrying a lead box.

Then Ollie said one more time, "Are you sure about this?"

"Never more sure. Just don't kill me ok."

"And deprive the world of its greatest boy scout, never."

"Where's this doctor?"

"He's coming. Don't worry Clark you can trust him."

Then a black doctor wearing a white coat came in.

"Dr. Klein?" Clark asked confused.

"Clark…you're the secret under wraps patient I'm not supposed to tell a soul about."

"Uh, yeah, I thought you were a veterinarian?"

"It's a long story."

"Well there's plenty of time for that later. But right now let's do this."

Then he turned to Oliver and commanded, "Open it."

Oliver still held onto the box and turned to Dr. Klein and ordered him, "Alright as soon as open this box you need to take that needle and very quickly and carefully take his blood."

And then Oliver said sternly, "Now."

He then slowly opened the box. Clark struggled in pain his veins swelled up turning green. Dr. Klein took the needle uncertain where to put it given the state of all of his veins.

Clark wallowed, "Just do it."

"Come on, Dr. now!" Oliver yelled.

Dr. Klein stabbed on a vein and carefully drew his blood. As the blood flew bubbling in the tube Clark winced staggering on the bed. His eyes fluttered and he whispered, "Chloe."

Oliver shut the box and the needle popped out. Then Clark's swollen veins steadied and Clark came to.

"Was that enough?" He asked Dr. Klein.

Dr. Klein examined the sample it had stopped bubbling and said, "I don't think so. We'll have to analyze it to make sure."

"No." Clark said as he put his white t-shirt back on.

"Do the transfusion now. Chloe doesn't have time."

"Clark, we don't know what it will do to her. We need to examine it first." Dr. Klein pleaded.

"It will do exactly what that small trace is doing now. It will heal her." Clark said angrily.

"How do you know that for sure?" Dr. Klein asked.

"I just do." Clark spat back.

Dr. Klein said calmly, "She's stable now. You're right that trace of blood is keeping her alive. The energy is releasing this protective substance unlike nothing I have seen before. The proactive substance is now affecting her whole body where she can't get any worse. But I will need to examine this blood sample first before we put it in her system we don't want to risk disrupting the protective state and killing her."

At those last words Clark said, "Yeah, ok, but please hurry."


	7. Chapter 7

Lois roamed the sterile halls of Star labs. She squinted at the florescent lights. It gave her a morbid dejavu of just the other day after she was shot. She thought this was it she was dying. The pain had gotten so fierce she couldn't even feel it any more. Before she went out she saw the guards of this 33.1 lab and everything went black. Then all she saw was this white light and a women surrounded by it her curly blonde waving amongst the light. At first Lois thought that it was an angel and then she thought it was her mother welcoming her to heaven. Her mother had similar curly blonde hair and then the figure face slowly came into focus and she saw it was Chloe. As soon as the light had went away Chloe seemed exhausted and said, "So this is it? Huh, go figure." Then everything became dark again and she didn't see her until she saw her on the hospital bed next to hers.

As Lois pondered this she found herself roaming down a stairwell she smelled the very soothing smell of chlorine. She loved that smell. Every time the general caused her so stressed out she went swimming at the base swimming pool and it was like all of her worries were washed away as soon as she dived in. Swimming had always therapeutic for her.

As she opened the door it was just what she expected to be there a swimming pool but there was someone there who she did not suspect to see. There stood AC drenched wearing nothing but these bright orange shorts.

Clark walked into Dr. Kline's office. He tried to just wait by Chloe's bed side but it was too painful. So he thought he would check on Dr. Kline's progress. Dr. Kline was sitting at his desk looking in his microscope. He seemed to be immersed in it. As Clark shut the door Dr. Kline jumped up.

"Oh, Clark you scared me?"

"I'm Sorry."

"It's ok. Clark this blood is truly amazing. I thought Chloe's sample was unique but it was still…"

"Human." Clark interrupted weakly.

"Yeah, mostly, except for that trace. What is amazing is the trace of meteor seemed to be attacking this trace but it protected itself by mutating into this healing mechanism, it's fascinating."

Kline's wide eye intrigued personality reminded Clark of Chloe's reaction when ever she got fascinated by anything weird. This stuck to him like prickly kryptonite thorn at his side. He missed this about Chloe. He missed her wide eyed curiosity, her calm voice, her no nonsense attitude, and her reassurance every time he felt guilty about something bad happening related to him and his heritage that it wasn't his fault.

"So Dr. Kline, so this blood can heal Chloe right?"

"I still have to test this on Chloe's blood. Well, the latest blood we took of course."

"What do you mean the latest?"

"Well, you know the most recent. We took Chloe's blood when she came for a visit a couple of weeks ago. It is rare that a meteor infected person knows their infected before side effects occur."

"Oh, right, a few weeks ago." Clark tried not to dwell on the fact that Chloe did not dwell on her visit. He has been awfully busy with finding zoners he did not want Chloe to be all caught up in it. He couldn't forgive himself if something bad has happened to her while they fought a zoner. So he tried to fight by himself even the finding and locating and the research part. Chloe had had it one day and told him he was cutting her out and stripping her of her side kick role. He denied it but honestly he would rather her be cut out of his life then have die. The past year he has been trying to do things on his own, the more he did, the lonelier he had gotten. They had always been there for each other. Clark told her all of his secrets and all of his problems. Through the years he has become closed off sealing his thoughts from the rest of the world except for Chloe. He could really talk to her. Lately Clark fear he had changed Chloe into him by closing herself emotionally from the rest of the world, even from him. If she didn't talk to him, it was good to know that she talked to someone. It seemed that she had talked to Ollie other wise he wouldn't have arranged her visit here. He was glad she had talked to someone who knew his secret for the burdens that Chloe carried were almost as heavy as his.

"Clark."

"Oh, yeah." Clark had pulled himself out of his heavy thoughts.

"It won't be long Clark. We should see these effects soons."

"Thank you doctor. And um doctor. I know that your patients' are confidential but it's really important that no one but you and Ollie know about that blood."

"Don't worry Clark, your secret, Chloe's secret, all of these people's secrets are safe with me. It's a miracle what Mr. Queen has done for me and everyone here. He has funded all of my research here and gave me these facilities to help my daughter. I can never repay with service but I can try."

"Your daughter she's a…"

"Doctor Kline sat at his desk and pointed at the picture of black girl with long curly hair wearing a Crows Cheerleading uniform. She had a bright infectious smile. Clark knew her she was a grade higher then him. Her name was Mindy. Clark's family knew their family well.

"Infected by the meteor rock yeah, she was coming home from college for her first summer back from college during the second meteor shower hit. We're thrilled she had survived with hardly a scratch on her. But not too long after she got really ill. We didn't know what it was. Strange things happened around her. She would just say something and it would happen to it's exact detail. We tried everything we went to all kinds of doctors and they sent her to Belle Reeve. I told them she wasn't crazy and she didn't belong in Belle Reeve. They told me that is where they put people they could not explain. One night, the most frightening night of my life, I got a call that Mindy was transferred out of Belle Reeve to an undisclosed location. I was furious no one would let me know where she was. I went out of my mind talk to doctors and lawyers to help me but eveyone's hands seemed to be tied. Then I was finally contacted by Oliver Queen. He saved my daughter from that awful place. Mindy told me how she was at these lab where they experimented on her, how they hurt her, and how they treated her. They dosed her with high levels of meteor rock to see their effect on her. They taunted her until she was pressured into performing her gift. She thought her life was over and she almost lost all hope until according to her, her band of angels has come to rescue her. When they had returned her I wanted to undo the access damage and Oliver told me he would give me all of the resources I would need to help her if I helped him. We could help each other. It has worked out so far. I haven't seen my daughter smile like she has lately since before the meteor shower."

Clark was impressed by this man he knew that he could trust this man. He was in the same boat as he was he had cared so much about someone effected by the meteor he would do almost anything to help her. So Clark told Dr. Kline all about his blood how it has healed people before and how it got in Chloe's system. Dr. Kline thanked him for the information and went on with his research. Clark left having new hope that this was going to work. He was going to get his Chloe back.


	8. Chapter 8

Lois stared at AC, she hasn't seen him in a long time. She couldn't believe he was here. What would a beach bum be doing in a lab? And then she remembered when she first met AC Clark was going crazy about AC blowing up some lab. When she had approached him about it, he did not deny it. He had told her he had done it to save the world or at least a very important part of it. _Oh no a lab._ Lois thought. This was a lab what if that is what AC was doing here. He came to blow up this lab like others. Maybe if someone found out about this place it would seem like they were merely experimenting on people with special powers like Lex's lab that Lois discovered earlier. She even accused Ollie of being like Lex Luther but somehow Lois knew that Oliver Queen was not like Lex at all. He truly seemed like all he wanted to do was help Chloe. Lois knew exactly what she had to do. She had to get in her defense mode and save this lab from the hands of AC and his fireworks show.

So Lois asked accusingly, "What are you doing here?"

"Lois, wow, it's been a long time." He eyed her looking her up and down.

"What brings you here?"

"I asked you first." Lois stated fiercely.

"Woa, what's with being so hostel? Don't you remember me, Lois."

"Of course I do. You're the guy that blew up that lab well, I'm not going to let you do that to this one." Lois said as she went into a fighting stance.

"Hey, I'm not going to blow up this one."

"Why not? Isn't that what you do blow up labs?"

"No. I man yeah, but this lab is different. I kind of live here."

Lois relaxed her stance. "Really?" She asked intrigued.

Clark knocked on Oliver's office door, Oliver didn't answer. Clark x-rayed the place and saw Oliver was there wearing headphones so Clark opened the door. Oliver was plugged in on his lab top watching footage of Chloe and him play fighting. Then she fell into his arms looking up at him while he looked down at her. They had this moment where their eyes were locked. Then Clark coughed loudly.

Oliver jumped up and quickly to turn off his computer.

"Clark, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Clark said curtly.

"Why didn't you tell me that Chloe had come here to get tested before?"

"I don't know Clark I didn't realize I had to report to you about every little detail concerning Chloe."

Clark shook his head. "Well, knowing she already got tested here might have been helpful information."

"And how exactly would that help you Clark? Would it make you change your mind about what you just did?"

"No." Clark said solemnly.

"Don't worry Clark we're going to do everything we can for Chloe. And yes, we've been doing everything we could for a few weeks now."

"A few weeks?" Clark asked while sitting down.

"Why didn't Chloe tell me?" Clark asked more to himself then to Ollie.

"Chloe said you've been busy almost cutting her out of your life."

Clark looked up at him, "She told you that?"

"Yeah."

Then a voice came on the intercom.

"Mr. Queen the blood is ready."

"Alright doctor, get to it, then." Then he turned to Clark.

"Well, I'm sure you want to be there."

As they arrived in Chloe's hospital room Dr. Kline was injecting Clark blood into Chloe's body. Chloe's glazed over eyes began to flutter rapidly. Then her eyes open with a halt. Clark went right to Chloe's bed side and held her hand.

"Chloe, are you alright?"

Chloe's eyes became clear. He now only saw her beautiful green eyes. But she stared straight up not seeming to see him or anyone for that matter. Suddenly her green eyes had a tint of red in them then fire shot out of her eyes, shooting straight up burning up the curtains. Then it burned a hole in the ceiling. Chloe's eyes quickly closed again.

Then her whole body started to shake convulsing. She sat up, the machines connected to her had blown a fuse. She opened her eyes and looked around confused and startled, "What's…."

Dr. Kline went towards her and she shoved him off of her, he fell down on the other side of the room. Then Clark went up to Chloe shocked and worried, "Chloe it's me, Clark."

She didn't seem to recognize him. She seemed to be in some kind of trance. She pushed Clark away. He landed on the breathing machines crashing them to the ground.

Chloe bent down slightly and leaped up. She flew up through the hole in the ceiling. She made holes in the next several ceilings with her heat vision until nothing but a blue sky appeared.

Clark sat there dumbfounded. The leap had caused Oliver to fall to the ground also. Oliver started to get up and then Clark said, "Stay there."

Then Clark leaped up through the hole in the ceilings.


	9. Chapter 9

Clark landed on the roof top of Star Labs not believing his eyes. His best friend Chloe Sullivan was still leaping up fifty feet above him. Scared and confused she stopped at fifty feat floating in midair. Clark scanned the sky around her searching for a plane or something near her he could leap to but he saw nothing. Her white hospital gown fluttered in the wind. Her curly hair blew over her face. Clark used his vision in a way he hasn't before to see distances and fifty feet up he saw Chloe's flushed face with tears streaming down her cheeks. He looked at the sight so frightened for his friend. 

He stood there in his red t-shirt and blue jeans hoping that Chloe would come down. Clark has leapt pretty high before but he had always leaped towards something, with something to hold onto, this time there was nothing. With himself in control, he was never able to defy gravity. He had flown when Jor-el was controlling him. He remembered what that felt like. His mom told him that Bridget Crosby said that flying was an indicator that he had fully accepted his Kryptonian destiny. He still wasn't a hundred percent sure what that was. But now he was pretty sure it had to do with saving people. And he knew that know he had to save his best friend Chloe Sullivan. Clark tilted his head using his super hearing. He heard Chloe whimper, "Clark? What's...going...on?" 

Clark couldn't take it anymore he couldn't stand there while his friend was in pain. He had to help her. It was fault that this was happening to her in the first place. It was his that did this to her. So Clark bent his knees and leaped of the roof. He flew up towards Chloe determined to help her. He didn't look down his eyes were completely on Chloe's scared face. He stopped, floating right next to her. 

"Chloe." 

Chloe turned facing him, folding her arms, shaking. 

"Clark?" She asked confused. 

"What's going on? How am I here? Am I dreaming?" 

"No Chloe, your not but it's ok I am here. Your safe now. Just take my hand." 

Chloe reached for his hand then she looked down shocked. She lost control and fell down. 

Clark flew after her and Caught her just before he hit the building. He carried her in his arms. Her eyes were now fluttering and then she passed out leaning her head against his chest. 


End file.
